Little Yuri and his Cool Yu-ochan
by Nachuu
Summary: Where Little Yuri and Yuuri grows up as sibling and about Yuri-chan's idolization to his Yu-ochan. (Based on Skygem's Delinquent!Yuuri AU)


A/N: This is based from Skygem's Delinquent Au I just love her Au. Really.

I've changed some things here for example instead of Yu-nii I let Yuri call Yuuri, Yu-ochan because I find it cute but still based from her Delinquent AU. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: Misused grammar and spelling error.

Edited: (06/23/2017) Added some missing parts. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri is 4 years old when their family decided to temporarily leave their hometown, Hasetsu to go in America because of her sister's studies. At first it was hard for him to cope up but as the day passed by he got used to it. 3 years later the apartment beside theirs has been occupied by a Russian couple. Ever since then the couple known as the Plisetsky's has became a good friend of the Katsuki family. A year later the Plisetsky family had an additional member named Yuri Plisetsky. The first time the 8 year old Katsuki Yuuri laid eyes on the new born he swore to the Plisetsky couple with a large grin on his face that he'll become a good onii-chan to little Yuri. The couple smile at Yuuri cooing how sweet he is.

When little Yuri turn 3 and his parents become busy with work they asked if the Katsuki's can babysit their baby boy because they don't trust any stranger to take care of their beloved son, which the Katsuki gladly accepts.

"O-chan, hug!" Little Yuri said, picking up some japanese word from his babysitter. Both of his arms were raised, waiting to be hugged. His eyes were shining as he look up at his Onii-chan and Yuuri melted at the sight in front of him, his parent also cooing at little Yuri. Yuuri hug the kid tightly but not that tight to suffocate Yuri.

As little Yuri grows up, he became attached to his Yuu-ochan. Every little things Yuuri do little Yuri follows him which Yuuri didn't mind instead he loves it. Yuuri treated him like his own kawaii otouto-kun.

"Yu-ochan are you going to practice ballet now?" Little Yuri asked his onii-chan his lips purse into a pout. Even though he's grown up now and can pronounced his word properly his nickname for his big brother just stuck with him. He was staying at the Katsuki household again because his parents are busy with work as usual and he didn't mind because he was closer to the Katsuki more than his parents.

"Yes Yuri-chan." Yuuri said to little Yuri,patting his head. Despite having the same name Yuuri still calls him by his given name while his family calls him 'Yurio' to avoid confusion.

"Can I come with you?" Litttle Yura asked, fidgeting at his place. Yuuri smile at the little kid.

"I'll ask Okaa-san if I can take you to Minako-sensei's studio with me, okay." Yuuri said to the little kid while patting his blond tresses. Minako is a family friend who come with them when the Katsuki left Hasetsu and open her studio not too far away where they live. Little Yuri nodded at his Ochan as Yuuri went to his mother and asked her permission. When he got back at where little Yuri is waiting he gave him a nod and the kid smile brightly at him and the two walk hand in hand to Minako-sensei's studio.

When little Yuri was 5 his parents just disappeared and left him for good without a word. He cried and cried at his Yu-ochan's chest. Yuuri cradled the little boy on his arm and gently carding his fingers through his short blond hair.

"Why did they leave me alone?" Little Yuri said his voice was hoarse after he cried for who knows how long. "Did I do something wrong? I knew it they hate me" Little Yuri sniffle and started to cry again.

"Sshh... Don't think like that. It's not like that. They're just busy. Don't worry they will back soon. Okay." Yuuri said as he slide his hand at Yuri's back, comforting him. Little Yuri looks up at him, snot and tears mixing up.

"Really?" Little Yuri asked his eyes shining with hope.

"Really." Yuuri said with a soft smile, wiping the little blond's face with his clothes since it's already soiled because of little Yuri's occasionally wiping his face there while crying. "Come on stop crying. Kaa-san prepare a katsudon for us and tomorrow we will go to the rink and skate with our heart content okay." Yuuri said attempting to cheer the little kid. When his family heard that Yuri was abandoned by his parent they decided to let the little kid lives with them until a family member of him will claim him if there's none they are happy to adopt him on their household.

"Really? Can you teach me those amazing spin you do in the ice?" Little Yuri asked a little bit happier now. Yuuri smile at him glad that his attention had shifted.

"Of course I will." Yuuri said, ruffling the little kid's hair glad that his attempt of cheering Little Yuri works . Ever since he take little Yuri with him on the ice rink where he was practising for the upcoming competition the little kid announces that he wants to skate like his awesome Yu-ochan so when he take little Yuri home, he mentioned it to his parent and since they know how Yuri adored his big brother they gave him their permission which makes little Yuri squeal in happiness.

A few months later little Yuri's grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky arrives. He immediately flew to America when he heard what his son and daughter-in-law did to his precious grandchild. Little Yuri glomps his Grandpa happily as soon as he saw him.

When the news about Little Yuri was abandoned by his parent spread around the neighborhood some mean kids from Yuri's class started talking behind his back and when Yuri heard this he confronted them.

"That's not true they didn't leave me." He said to the mean boys. The group of boys look at little Yuri, they're big compare to little Yuri's that's why it looks like they're are looming at Yuri.

"What?" One of the kid said, snickering. "It's obvious that they left you because you're such a sissy." Yuri's lips quiver at that.

"Awwss. He's crying, what now? You're going to call your mama?" The other said teasingly.

"Oops we forgot your mama left you. Poor you" the other one added. Yuri's eyes started to water at the teasing. Of course that's not true his ochan said that his Mama and Papa will be back. Unknown to little Yuri and to the bad kids, Yuuri witnesses the scene. When he saw his cute little brother's face in tears something inside him snapped.

'How dare them hurt my kawaii otouto.' Yuri thought. Good thing he was still wearing his costume from their earlier play in class. A leather jacket with some studs, red T-shirt inside, a ripped leather pants with a chain hanging at the side, his hair was slicked back to make him look like a real delinquent he also wore a contact lens to make the effects more real. Thanking whoever gave him this role he marches towards his little Yuri and his bullies to scare them a little bit.

"Hey! Whatya doin'" he said in his practiced delinquent voice. The bullies flinches and look at him. He was cracking his knuckles for some effect.

"N-nothing." The kid said straightening.

"Oh really? Looks like your doing something mean to my lil bro here eh?" He said shaking this hands. "Want me to teach ya all a lesson?" He said balling his hand. The kid flinches shouting an apology before running away. Yuuri looks at where the kids run off a little bit proud of himself. When he looks at Yuri he saw him staring at him with wide eyes, Yuuri got worried that he overdo it but then Little Yuri's eyes sparkles and shouted.

"That was cool Yu-ochan! You're really the coolest of the cool! I really want to be like you when you grow up" Little Yura exclaimed excitedly. Yuuri was taken aback at the reaction he got, he expected that the little kid will get scared as well but it's the opposite. Yuuri strikes a pose it wouldn't hurt anyone to keep playing as the coolest Ochan for the sake of his Yuri-chan right.

"Of course and you are already cool because you are my little brother." Yuuri said as he patted his head. The two went home and his mother was shocked at first when he saw his son's appearance but let it go when Yuri gushes about how cool his Ochan is.

Yuuri continue to dress up as a delinquent. He even got a piercings because Yuri-chan thought it would look cool at him and even get into fights because he was depending the other kids who's being bullied as well but as the year passed his reputation as a delinquent was affecting his skating career. So as much as it hurt to see the disappointment on his little brother's face he needs to let go his delinquent facade but to his surprise Yuri smiles at him and said.

"No matter how you look you are still my coolest of the cool Yu-ochan" Yuri said with a wide grin. Yuuri hug his Little Yuri tightly.

When Yuri was 8 a big news shocked the Katsuki's and little Yuri. Nikolai Plisetsky announces that he will go back to Russia and he will be bringing Yuratchka with him. Little Yuri clings to his Yuuri-ochan and didn't let of him the whole day. Yuuri knows how the sudden news upset the little kid and it also upset Yuuri that's why he asked his mom and Yuri's grandfather to let Yuri stay with him for a whole day before their flight next morning. The old man understand it and gave his permission he knows how attached Yuratchka at his big brother and how this sudden change will affect his grandchild but he needs to go back to Moscow because of work and he can't afford to go back and forth in America. The two was inseparable that day where Yuuri goes Yuri will follows. They spend their entire day skating.

"Yuri-chan don't be sad. You can still e-mail me. You have my email address right?" Yuuri tried to cheer his little brother but him too was sad.

"Yu-ochan I'll gonna miss you." Yuri said in a small voice.

"Me too." Yuuri said. "You can call me anytime you want don't bother to think about the timezone I will answer it no matter how late or early it is." Little Yuri nodded and Yuuri hug the little kid tightly his shoulder shaking. The tears then started to fall as the two hug each other promising that they will still continue their communication.

The next day Yuuri's family was there to see little Yuri and his grandpa board the plane. Yuuri and little Yuri was still inseparable until the intercom announces their flight. Yuri started to cry again his hold to his Yu-ochan tightens.

"Grandpa I don't wanna go! I don't want to leave Yu-ochan." Little Yuri wails, Yuuri kneels in front of Yuri wiping his tears with his thumb.

"Listen Yuri-chan you need to come with your grandpa and me too I don't want to be separated with you because you are my kawaii otouto but your Nikolai-jichan needs you okay." Yuuri said as his tears streaming down his face also. "Now be a good kid you are and go with your Ji-chan." Yuuri said and the two share a hug. Little Yuri run to his Granpa and apologize for his tantrums, his grandpa only smiles at him and patted his head. Nikolai express his gratitude to the Katsuki family especially to Yuuri for taking care of his grandchild before walking away. Yuri halted and looks back again before shouting.

"Yu-ochan just wait for me, I'm going to skate on the same ice with you." With his tear stained face Yuri shouted making Yuuri smile.

"Okay! I'm going to wait for you." Yuuri shouted back as he wave his hand. Yuri gave him a wide smile before walking away with his grandpa. When they're finally in their seat Yuri clutches his grandpa's hand tightly, as his shoulder started to shake and a loud sob came out his mouth as tears stream down his face again. He will really gonna miss his Yu-ochan so bad. His grandpa doesn't said anything he just hug his grandchild tightly and gently running his hand on Yuri's back.

Outside of the airport Yuuri was being comforted by his family as he too was crying. He will gonna miss his cute little brother.

5 years have passed and at the young age of 13 Yuri now is a part of the Russian Team in competitive figure skating and competing at the Junior Grand Prix Final. As soon as they arrive in Russia he immediately bug his grandpa to take him to the nearest ice rink so that he can practice until one time the coach of the Russian Team, Yakov Feltsman saw him and notices his potential so he took him under his care. Yuri then immediately call his Yu-ochan despite the time difference about the good news which the older Yuuri gushes how cool his kawaii otouto is with the occasional 'You're still the coolest of the cool' from Yuri.

"Yu-ochan you will watch me skate right?" Yuri asked his big brother in a quiet voice there's a long pause on the other line.

"Of course I will. I promise." Yuuri said in a soft voice and Yuri smiles widely at that.

True to his promise Yuuri went to every competition Yuri competed which makes Yuri do his best because his Yu-ochan is watching him.

"Congratulations on winning gold, My Dear Russian Fairy." Yuuri congratulate little Yuri, his voice laced with teasing. Little Yuri pouted at him.

"You know, I hate that nickname Yu-ochan. It sounds so girly." Yuri said as he stuck his tongue out. Yuuri laughs softly, tousling Yuri's hair.

"But it fits you. You really looks like a fairy when you're in the ice." Yuuri said jokingly earning a groan from little Yuri. Yuri was dubbed as Russian Fairy by his fans because of his look when he is on the ice. A beautiful fairy that glides softly in the ice as if casting magic to whoever watching him to be mesmerized as he dances in the ice.

"But I preferred the Russian Ice Tiger more though. It sounds cool just like you." Little Yuri exclaimed, eyes shining in adoration as he looks at his Yu-ochan. Yuuri looks at his little brother lovingly.

"Of course it suits you more, my little Yuri-chan. I'm so proud of you." Yuuri said proudly as he pat Yuri's head. Little Yuri grin widely at that.

"The Grand Prix Finals will be held at Russia right? I'm going to watch and support you, Ochan." Yuri said in excitement. Yuuri laughs at how excited little Yuri is.

"Of course, and I'll watch and support you too as well at the Junior Grand Prix Finals so make sure to win gold, okay." Yuuri said. Little Yuri puffed his chest proudly.

"Of course, I will." Yuri declared. The two laugh as they started to dig at their food.

The news of Katsuki Yuuri's downfall at the Sochi Grand Prix Finals devastated Yuri a lot. As he scrolls on his phone Yuri growls and curses at every negative articles about his Yu-ochan.

"The fucking shit? This is not true!" Yuri curses loudly as he read the article. "My Yu-ochan is the coolest of the cool there's no way he will retire!" Yuri said to himself.

"What are you reading Yuri?" A smooth voice asked him from behind. " _'The Fall Down of Katsuki Yuuri at his First Grand Prix Final. Is this his Last Season?'_ Eh you're reading news about him." The newcomer asked enthusiastically.

"What the fuck! Victor. Mind your own fucking business." Yuri said angrily at the silver haired guy. Victor pouts at him.

"You're really a fan of him, eh?" Victor said in a sing-song voiced, eying the chibi Katsuki Yuuri phone charm that hangs innocently on his phone. Yuri growls as he put his phone away from Victor's sight.

"Of course, old man. Yuuri Katsuki is the coolest of all skaters." Yuri said proudly, crossing his arms around his chest. Victor pouted.

"But he ranked last at the Grand Prix Finals it should be me the one who is the coolest skater, right. The gold medalist. " Victor pouted even more. Yuri scowled at the silver haired man, hitting a sore part. If this man in front of him is not Victor Nikiforov he already punch him on the face and kick him with his knife shoes but no he didn't do that. Because he is Victor Fucking Nikiforov. His Yu-ochan's childhood idol (and if Yuri is being honest, him too is a fan of Victor but still Yu-ochan is his number 1.)

"Shut up. I don't care if you are the gold medalist or so whatever. My Yu-ochan is still the coolest." Yuri shouted, his face red from anger. He gave Victor a middle finger before stalking off.

In the past few days Yakov notices how distracted Yuri is from practice. He always sees Yuri looking at his phone angrier than usual and in some rare occasion he can see the worry in his eyes as he type in his phone. Sometimes in practice, he always flubs his jump and venting out his frustrations to his rink mates who scurried in fright. It worried Yakov to see him like that because he needed all the concentration he got to focus at his upcoming senior debut.

"What happen to Yura? Why is he grumpier than usual?" Yakov asked to one of his nearest skater which is Victor.

"He's still affected at Yuuri Katsuki's performance at the last GPF." Victor said as he chugged from his water bottle. Yakov nodded as he watched the younger skater skates angrily. He knows how the kid idolized the Japanese Skater after all he made it clear to him the first time that he wants to skate on the same ice with his Yu-ochan. Whatever Ochan means. That's why after practice Yakov decided to send an e-mail to Yuuri Katsuki and invite him to become one of his student. He had watched some of the Japanese skater's routine and he was amazed at how good the man is. If Katsuki didn't self-destruct last season Yakov was sure that he will also land a place on the podium.

The next day Yakov checks his email and saw a reply from the Japanese man.

 _Coach Yakov,_

 _Thank you for offering to be my coach even though how disappointing the skating I show to everyone. I've already talk about this to my current coach and we both decided that it would be good for me to be under your care. It is a pleasure for me to be under your guide. Thank you._

 _PS: Please keep this a secret from Yuri-chan. I want to surprise him._

Yakov raises an eyebrow at how polite the email looks. If he is being honest he expected some rude responses from him after all he is the man Yuri Plisetsky idolized. Can he finally have a student who will follow him diligently. Yakov could only hope.

After a week, Yuri was still grumpy and sulking. He doesn't got any reply from his Yu-ochan. 'Is the news about him retiring is true?' Yuri thought to himself as he skate absentmindedly on the ice. He stop and shake his head. 'Of course not. He promise that we will going to skate in the same ice and I believe him.' He started skating fast and lift on the air to perform a quadruple salchow, landing it successfully.

"Everyone listen." Yakov shouted as he enter. Everybody stop doing their works and looks at their coach except for Yuri who continued to skate. "We have a new addition to our rink. Please welcome him."

"Hello, everyone." Yuri stopped when he heard the familiar voice. He slowly whip his head to look at the newcomer, wishing that what he's seeing is not an illusion.

"Yu-ochan?" Yuri said under his breath, staring at the newcomer. Yuuri smiled at him.

"Hi, Yuri-chan." Yuuri greeted with a smile. Yuri's eyes widen in joy as he skated towards his big brother. He put his blade guard first before jumping to give his Yu-ochan a big bear hug. Yuuri braces himself to catch Yuri in his arms.

"Yu-ochan, Yu-ochan" Little Yuri said repeatedly as he nuzzle his head at the crook of Yuuri's neck. Everybody who saw the interaction between the older and younger skater were shock. This is the first time they saw the small angry kitten to be this affectionate at someone. Usually he is always grumpy and cursing anybody who's on his sight.

"Are you really going to train here?" Yuri asked, looking up at his Ochan, legs still wraps around Yuuri's waist while the older Yuuri's hand were on little Yuri's rear end supporting him. Yuuri nodded his head which makes the younger Yuri widen his eyes and look at Yakov for confirmation. Yakov was taken aback at his younger protégé's expression after a seconds he nodded his head.

"Oh my fucking god!" Yuri shouted excitedly as he pull away from Yuuri and jumps on Yakov.

"Thank you Yakov" Yuri said in joy, his eyes shining in happiness and a wide grin on his face before pulling away and started dragging Yuuri. "I'll go tour Yu-ochan, see ya" Yuri said grinning as he drags his big brother. Yuuri bows politely at everyone before walking away with little Yuri. Everyone who saw this have their jaws dropped they can't believe at what they saw. Yuri Plisetsky their angry small kitten rink mate were smiling widely and not in his usual rude self. Especially Victor who is staring at Yuuri with eyes widen in amazement, mouth forming an 'o' as if he is in the presence of the God itself.

"Yu-ochaaaaann..." Little Yuri drawls, hugging Yuuri tightly as soon as they get out of everyone's view. "I miss you. Why are you not replying to my messages? I thought you're going to retire like what those shitty articles stated." Yuuri laces his fingers through Yuri's blond hair.

"I miss you too Yuri-chan, I'm sorry for making you worried." Yuuri said hugging Yuri. "How could I retire if I still have a promise I needed to grant." Little Yuri looks up at his big brother.

"Really?" He asked. Yuuri smiles.

"Really." Little Yuri smiles as he tightens his hug.

The next morning Yuuri arrives at the rink a little bit late due to him settling down in his new apartment. Yuuri notices that their coach is scolding someone for slacking off and when he took a closer look it was little Yuri that has been scolded, he was on his phone not listening to his coach. Yuuri shakes his head as he walk to them.

"Yuri-kun, listen to coach Yakov" Yuuri said with a sweet smile on his face but there's an underlying tone of authority in his voice. Yuri flinches at the tone his Yu-ochan was using, he immediately put down his phone and stood up straight because if his Yu-ochan called him 'kun' it means he did something that Yuuri doesn't like.

"Hai!" Yuri answered automatically in japanese before taking of his blade guards and started warming up on the ice. Yuuri smiles at his little brother before going to the locker room to change in his training clothes. Yakov was staring at his new student as if he was a godsend to him and he couldn't stop thanking whoever gave him this wonderful student who knows how to hold the leash of his one grumpy skater and the other skater's jaw were dropped to the floor for the second time all wondering 'How did he do that?' While Victor were swooning besides Georgi.

"Ahh I want my husband to use that tone to me when we're on bed as well." Victor said, sighing. Georgi raised an eyebrow and turn to look at Victor who is still staring at the space where Yuuri leaves.

"And who might be this 'husband' you were talking about?" Georgi asked. Victor looks at him as if he grows another head.

"Who else. Of course it's Yuuri~" Victor said with a smile. Georgi choke in his own spit and looks at Victor with wide eyes.

"H..how?" He asked warily. Victor laughs merrily.

"In my head. We are already married in my head~" Victor said dreamily. Georgi looks at him warily and skated away the silver-haired who is sighing and swooning dreamily.

At their break the younger and older skater were gossiping about the two Yuri's they just can't believe how the older Yuuri, the innocent, precious, cinnamon roll Yuuri Katsuki can pacify the pierce always angry Yuri Plisetsky. When the two emerged from the locker room together, Yuri heard their topic and walks at the groups with a smirk on his face.

"You really think my Yu-ochan is that innocent, huh." He started with a smirk. "Who do you think I first learned to swear? My parents?" He added with a snicker. Yuuri who is behind him is blushing madly.

"Yuri-chan please no. It's just a phase." Yuuri said shyly. "And it wasn't that bad." He mutters. Yuri snort at that.

"Wasn't that bad? Tell me that when you didn't got suspended three times for picking up fight, then picking me up in school, sporting a large band-aid on your face face." Yuri said. All of the skaters have a bewildered expression, having a hard time processing the mental image of a delinquent Yuuri against this Yuuri in front of them.

"You want to see a picture?" Yuri asked excitedly as he pull out his phone, scrolling at his gallery. Yuuri's eyes widen as little Yuri shows everyone a picture from the airport before little Yuri and his Grandpa's departure. Everyone looks at Yuri's phone and there they saw a teenager Yuuri who's donning his delinquent attire (because Little Yuri insisted to wear it for the last time for him and Yuuri just can't resist his kawaii otouto's big puppy eyes.) and on his arm were little Yuri. Both of them were looking at the camera with a fierce expression and raised middle finger. Yuuri looks at the photo with a horrified expression.

"Where did you get that." Yuuri asked, face still red. Yuri retrieved his phone to everyone's disappointment (especially Victor who is staring at his 'husband's' with starry eyes. Later he will pester Yuri to give him a copy of it.)

"Mari-neechan gave it to me." Yuri said. Mari took it when their mother and father and Yuri's grandfather was not looking because they will disapproved the offending gesture. Yuuri was now shaking in embarrassment.

"Delete it now Yuri-kun." Even if Yuuri is now using 'that tone' little Yuri only shrug stubbornly.

"No. This is my last remembrance of that day. So no, I won't delete it. Sorry Yu-ochan" Yuri said in determination. Yuuri only sighed as he cave in at Yuri's stubbornness.

At their next break Mila and Yuuri was talking about something when little Yuri stomps his way to them, their rink mates who saw him already avoided his way in fear to received Yuri's wrath. Yuri then started to punch and kick Yuuri with a scowl in his face and everyone is anticipating at what will happen between the two Yuri until the older Yuri catches the hand that being swung at him and pulls little Yuri to him and hug him (because Yuuri knows that his kawaii otouto-chan is feeling neglected) which the younger skater goes limp and hides his face on Yuuri's chest as he hug him back while Mila just watch the scene in front of her with amusement in her eyes but chooses not to comment at how cute the two is just because she doesn't want to embarrassed little Yuri and for the third time everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as they expected Yuri too explode and throws a tantrum but instead the opposite of their expectation. Right there and then they decided that Yuuri Katsuki is not a godsend from heaven but the God itself and they feel blessed to be in his presence (and they also feared him for the things he can do. The little things they learn from Yuri's fanboy gushing.) Oh and don't forget Victor's reaction because he was at the side with Georgi, eyes never leaving Yuuri (because he just can't take his eyes off of Yuuri also at his ass but don't tell anyone about it.)

"Haaahhh... My husband is so cool." Victor sigh dreamily as he watches them with dreamy eyes. Georgi who already got used to Victor's antics only nodded.

One time after the practice, Victor made up his mind and courage to asked Yuuri to go and eat with him (he needed to woo Yuuri and make him his husband for real) which the raven-haired accepted with a really red face that could rival a tomato.

The two talk about anything, at first Yuuri is shy and doesn't start a conversation unless he was being asked. All in all the atmosphere around them screams awkward. But Victor didn't lose hope he needed to make his husband (actually soon to be husband) comfortable with him. But when the topic got to a certain young skater Yuuri's eyes shine fondly and started talking (more like gushing) such as the reason why the two Yuri seems so close is because Yuri basically lives at their house because his parents are too busy to take care of him and that Yuuri is Yuri's big brother. Victor listens happily to him.

After they took an early dinner Victor was now sitting at one of the bench, waiting for Yuuri because he left something at the cafe they were at earlier until some weird stranger that bigger than him start harassing him which makes Victor uncomfortable. When the stranger reached to pull him, an arm wraps around his midsection and all Victor could see is that he was fling backward. To be exact Yuuri just did a German Suplex to the stranger that bigger than him. If Victor is in love at first, now he is head over heels in love and promises himself to marry Yuuri Katsuki for real not just inside his head. 'He really is the coolest of the cool'

The next day little Yuri notices how the two, Victor and Yuuri become close all of a sudden (he's happy for his Ochan to finally able to talk with his longtime idol) but what caught his attention is the way Victor looks at his Ochan as if he is the only person in his eyes. Yuri scowls because that look screams 'in love' and it seems it was reciprocated (for Pete's sake his Yu-ochan's obsession to the Five Time Gold Medalist are to the next level even though he always denies it. Fyi he is not blind) but Yuri still doubting Victor. Because Victor has this reputation of being a playboy so during their break he drags Victor at a secluded face and gave him the talk.

He may be 15 but Yuri knows how to make somebody's life suffer and if it's all about his Yu-ochan they should get pass through him before they could get to Yu-ochan because his Ochan's happiness is his top priority.


End file.
